guiltycrownfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slayingthehalcyon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Episode Page page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:40, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Inory Yuzuriha alive status credit First time I use this talk thing on a wiki. Hope it works. Hello. I'm the author of the, ugh, "Inory being alive" theory, aka "Guilty Crown Ending Explanation/Interpretation" on MyAnimeList, found here: https://myanimelist.net/forum/?topicid=1408286 It is a theory that I came up with back in July 21, 2015. I see that on July 22, 2017, user Vn4thewin edited the page of Inori Yuzuriha to change her status from Deceased to Alive. The explanations provided for this seem to be directly out of my theory thread. While I'm really happy to see that my theory seems so plausible, I would like to be credited for it (or be shown that it was the editor's original idea predating mine). It ain't a big issue - just a matter of... honor? Respect? I'm also not sure if a fan theory belongs to a wiki page. It may seem plausible for sure - but as far as I'm aware, the writers did not confirm this theory, nor if Inory was alive in any way. Might leave a lot of people disappointed if one day they come up and say it's not true. But then again, the anime is long out of focus of the producers... Thank you for your time and understanding. Xspy70 (talk) 17:32, March 15, 2018 (UTC) editing i checked your edit on inori,im not sure if it was you but for her status it says 'unknow'im sure its meant to be unknown? i cant edit well so i thought id ask well glad i pointed it out lol and whats discord?General patton 101 (talk) 23:15, August 30, 2016 (UTC) i see and thanks for addinga forum ! im trying to figure out how to use it lol, and glad soem body active is trying to adopt this wikia bout damn time!General patton 101 (talk) 23:18, August 30, 2016 (UTC) i agree! its really sad,and still waiting for more episodes 3years encounting lolGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:22, August 30, 2016 (UTC) you never know,but im going to try to pester the creators into doing it lol,but anyways keep up the good work!General patton 101 (talk) 00:40, August 31, 2016 (UTC) thank you!General patton 101 (talk) 01:06, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:23, September 2, 2016 (UTC) re: Main page slider Hi Slayingthehalcyon. I recognize the template code you're using. It's from a custom slider originally created by the user Tierrie, the lead admin at Dragon Age Wiki. It was being used fairly often a few years ago, so I created this page on my sandbox wiki containing a list of instructions and links to needed code to make everything work. You may not need the CSS, considering the size of your slider is quite different; if you do copy it over, you'll surely need to adjust some values to match your slider, such as width, height, etc. Hopefully the JS linked there will get your slider working after you copy it to MediaWiki:Common.js. If you still have trouble, you could try contacting Tierrie to help troubleshoot. As for the mainpage-column tags, you're obviously using them correctly, but it seems that the slider issue is preventing the columns from displaying correctly. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:06, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :That just means that the has not been enabled here yet. Use the form at to request it to be enabled. Once it is, be sure to read the "How does it work?" section on that help page to learn how to submit edits to JS pages and check on the status for each. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:33, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Adminship Hey, my name is Arctic Blue. I was wondering if I could get adminship on this wiki? I'm planning on watching the show and your pages need some editing. Thanks. Arctic Blue TalkNight-chan~ Message Hey Slaying, it's me Xalbador, can you look into this: http://mummy.wikia.com/wiki/Rickipedia:Requests_for_Demotion. Thanks. -- Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 23:26, September 4, 2016 (UTC) congrads! awesome you got admin! congrads! glad to see this wikia finally has some assistance!!General patton 101 (talk) 23:56, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Vandal Are you still active on this Wiki? Because a vandal by the name of Giovannifelix1 needs to be banned from here for vandalising the Hare Menjou page. SK071 (talk) 15:40, January 17, 2018 (UTC)SK071